


Blessings

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: The two visit a shrine to get their fortunes on New Year's Day.





	Blessings

The shrine was packed with people, which was to be expected on a New Year's Day. It was a good thing Allan and Tatsuya didn't mind having to line up for a while. It was a rare day of not having to work, and they were in no hurry, especially since they hadn't originally had plans for today at all, until deciding in the morning to do something completely normal for once on their day off - and nothing sounded more normal than a New Year's visit to the shrine to make an offering and receive their fortunes.

There were a lot of people in traditional wear, Tatsuya noted as he looked around, and it certainly appeared that Allan had noticed too. "There's so many people wearing a kimono," he lamented aloud. "You should've worn something traditional too, Tatsuya. You look so great in those!"

"Here I thought you just think I look good in anything," Tatsuya replied with a hint of a smile. "I quite prefer my normal clothes, though if you want to get traditional then we both should've worn a kimono." Judging from Allan's expression brightening, he of course seemed to be all for that idea, and Tatsuya shook his head. "We're already here, so got to get back to that on a later date. Maybe we can do it next year? But first thing's first. Looks like we shouldn't have to wait for long anymore, at least."

He leaned a bit to the side to take a look ahead of them, where there were still several people in the line. It was moving at a reasonable pace, though, and the wait didn't really seem that long. "I hope we get good fortunes," Allan said, watching as a couple of people moved away with their fortunes in hand. "Not that I'm superstitious or anything, but it'd still suck to get one of the bad luck ones."

"You can just tie it to that tree over there and leave it behind," Tatsuya replied, glancing over to the side where there was a tree where people had left their bad fortune slips. "Though I suppose getting good fortune would be nice."

A couple of more minutes passed, then Allan checked his pockets, bringing out a five-yen coin for the offering. "You got yours?" He asked, and Tatsuya nodded. There were still a few people in front of them, but after they were done, the two of them made their way forward to make their offering and prayers, and to pick up the fortunes.

With that done, they moved to the side with their folded paper slips. "Let's step aside to get out of the way so everyone else can get theirs," Tatsuya suggested, and Allan nodded in agreement as they moved some steps away, under a tree near the shrine.

Once out of the worst crowd, Tatsuya opened the piece of paper, studying it. "Oh hey, not bad at all. I got a small blessing," he told Allan. "According to this, I should be having good luck continuing my efforts at work, though I shouldn't overwork myself or else I risk illness this year," he read. "Sounds like solid advice, really."

"Great advice that you should follow," Allan said as he folded open his own. "Let's hope I don't get anything too bad- Woah."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Great blessing!" Allan happily declared with a wide grin, and Tatsuya smiled. "Hmm, ahh..." Allan looked at the slip again, trying to make sense of it. "Travel and romantic relationships?" He concluded, and the grin on his face turned into a gentle smile. "Though I don't know if these fortunes are always so correct," he said. "I already have the love of my life. Can't exactly get better than this," he said, giving Tatsuya a meaningful look. "And I don't want any other romance."

They were in public, which meant not a really good place for getting embarrassing, Tatsuya thought. "Mmm-hmm," he replied, then cleared his throat. "But these things aren't simple to explain. Maybe it means your current relationship is greatly blessed, and therefore we'll do great this year? And hey, there was the travel too," he pointed out.

"True! So how about a romantic vacation somewhere this year?" Allan happily suggested.

Tatsuya chuckled. "It's the first day of the year and you're already planning a vacation? Travel comes in many forms though, and it's not like our jobs aren't going to keep us traveling a lot..." He trailed off then smirked at Allan already looking somehow defeated. "But I wouldn't want to go against a great blessing. A romantic vacation is going to require planning though, so we can get back to that later. Just need to see when we have possible vacation time," he continued. "And you get to pick the location, since it's your blessing."

It certainly didn't take much to make Allan determined. "Just leave it to me!" He claimed with a grin. "I'll make it the best romantic vacation ever!"

"With that blessing on your side, can't possibly be anything but the best," Tatsuya replied. "But right now, we better head home. Can't plan vacations here, can we?"

A great blessing that promised romance and travel, and one that suggested Tatsuya shouldn't work work too much. Perhaps these blessings went well together. It would be a good year, he decided.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we had New Years' Eve so let's have the New Year's Day too!


End file.
